Kagome's Evil Quest
by Adi-san
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and then gets brainwashed! All of her memory fades and all that is her mind is Naraku's orders, to kill Inu Yasha and steal his testsusaiga! Will Kagome be able to kill Inu YASHA! what will inu yasha do!
1. Kidnapped By Naraku

Ch. 1  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku , and Sango are walking down the emerald green forest.  
  
-Kagome : It's a beautiful day, dont you guys think?  
-Sango : Yes, you are right Lady Kago-  
Kagome screams as she falls down in the icy cold pond.  
-Sango&Miroku : Kagome!  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome! Are you allright?  
-Kagome : Oww. Err! Hey! I sense a jewel shard! Ooh. . .I only twisted my ankle.  
  
The wet Kagome tries to get up but fails and falls in to the icy light blue lake. Inu Yasha goes to help Kagome up and tries to carry her but accidently touches Kagome's rear end. Mirooku's eyes widen as he says the accident.  
  
-MIroku : Inu Yasha's luccky he got to do that.  
  
Sango and Shippou sweatdrop. Inu Yasha blushes madly making his face bright red. Kagome as well blushes but gets angry at him and slaps him in the face making it even more red than it already was.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Ow! I was trying to help!!!  
-Kagome : If you're going to help me then do it more carefully!!!  
-Sango : Kirara, go help Kagome.  
  
Miroku soflty whispers to Inu Yasha :  
Nice move Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha blushes madly.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Miroku! It was an accident!  
-Miroku : Yeah, sure. . so. . .how did it feel like?  
-Inu Yasha : Miroku!  
  
The day sky vanishes, the sky is now lit up with the galazy's stars. Everyone is fallen asleep. Kagome twists then turns. In Kagome's dream she is walking down a beautiful forest with Inu Yasha's arm around her neck.  
  
-Kagome : Inu Yasha. . .  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . .  
Suddenly the green plants rot, the flowers die, the sun comes down, the sky turns dark and Inu Yasha vanishes. Sesshoumaru comes out of the bushes, his long white hair flies along with the cool crips air. His cold dark eyes meet Kagome's eyes that are full of surprise. Kagome notices the missing INu Yasha.  
-Kagome : I-I-Inu Yasha?!  
-Sesshoumaru : Kagome.  
-Kagome : What did you do to Inu Yasha?!  
-Sesshoumaru : Kagome. Such a fool to fall in love with that half-demon. You should know one thing though. If you continue to stay beside Inu Yasha he will die. . .and that will be your fault.  
Sesshoumaru turns around and starts walking away.  
Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night. The wind seemed just as cold as it was in her dream. The full moon was shining bright.  
  
-Kagome : That dream. . .could it be that I should stay away from Inu Yasha? But why would Sesshoumaru be concerned about Inu Yasha? If it's true. . .then I should. . .leave. . .at once.   
Kagome looks at the others sleeping very calm and peacefully.  
-Kagome : Miroku. . .Sango. . .Shippou. . I'll miss you guys.  
Kagome turns towards Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha. . .I. . . . . . .love you."  
  
Her hand gets close too touching Inu Yasha's face but she stops knowing that he might wake up.  
  
Kagome : Goodbye. . .  
  
She stands up and falls down but gets up again. Kagome tries to ignore the injured ankle and starts limping towards the forest.  
The sky turned from dark to light, the icy cold wind blows away a couple of red orange leaves. Inu Yasha wakes up and goes wash his face. As he washes his face with the cold water he thinks to himself : "Last night. . .was Kagome near me? Was it a dream? Why would she say goodbye? It probably was just a dream.  
  
-Shippou : Hey guys, where is Kagome?  
-Miroku&Sango : Huh?  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome is not here?  
-Villager : You mean that nice kind lady with the bow and arrows? She left before dawn. Ah. She also left something for you Mr. Dogman.  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdrops.  
  
-Inu Yasha : What did she leave?  
  
The villager gives Inu Yasha the necklace Kagome wears.  
  
-Inu Yasha : The jewel shards.  
-Sango : Why do you think Lady Kagome left?  
-Miroku : Maybe because INu Yasha touched Kagome while trying to help her.  
  
Sango, Inu Yasha and Shippou do an anime fall down.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Well, I dont know why but I'm going to find out.  
Inu Yasha and the others follow Kagome's scent though they do not know how far away Kagome is from them. Meanwhite Kagome is still limping, she trips over the trunk of a tree. Kagome sees a large shadow, when she looks up her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
-Kagome : Naraku!  
-Naraku : Heheh. I'm glad I found you here. This will be alot of fun.  
  
Naraku smiles at Kagome.  
  
-Kagome : Now what do you want, Naraku?  
  
Kagome thinks to herself : "The dream it was all a rap just to lead me to Naraku!"  
  
Naraku gets ready to attack Kagome. Kagome doesn't know what else to do besides throw her arrow. She quickly gets her bow and arrow ready and shoots Naraku. Naraku only smiles.  
  
-Naraku : Fool.  
-Kagmoe : Huh?!  
  
Inu Yasha and the others then appear.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome!!  
  
Kagome's sacred arrow gets close to attacking Naraku but stops and turns towards Kagome and attacks her instead.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome!  
  
Miroku,Shippou and Sango are shocked to see what just happened. Inu Yasha goes running towards Kagome but Naraku beats him too it.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Naraku! Damn you! You'll pay!  
-Naraku : Heheheh.  
  
Naraku carries Kagome and dissapears along with her.  
  
-Sango : They've vanished.  
-Miroku : Where do you think they could've gone?  
-Shippou : Will we ever see her again?  
Shippou's eyes get wattery.  
-Inu Yasha : Dammit Kagome! Why did you have to leave?!  
  
-Naraku : Kagome you sha'll now follow my orders. Kill Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome is wearing a black kimono with red flower prints on it. Her dark pink eye shadow and red lipstick makes her look very different from the normal Kagome she was. Her black hair is tied up in a bun, she looks at her new sword and grins.  
  
-Kagome : Yes Lord Naraku, I sha'll do as you wish.  



	2. Kagome vs Inu Yasha

Ch. 2 Kagome vs. Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha is walking down a path besides the lake where Kagome had injured her ankle. The images of Kagome being attacked by her own sacred arrow. The violent light scene just kept on going through his head. Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are sitting down making a conversation.  
  
-Sango : We can't just sit here. We must do something. -Miroku : Yes I know but where should we start looking? Inu Yasha what do you think?  
  
Inu Yasha starts sniffing in the air.  
  
Miroku : Is something the matter? Inu Yasha : Naraku. .  
  
Everyone else gasps and wonder what Naraku is up to this time. Inu Yasha gets ready to battle with Naraku. Out of the dark forest the evil Naraku comes out.  
  
-Naraku : Inu Yasha. Heheheh. It's good to see you -Inu Yasha : Grrr. Naraku! You're going to pay for what you did to Kagome! Where is she?! You better start talking you bastard! -Naraku : The Kagome you know is dead.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widen in surprise. Naraku's statement causes anger in Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glares at Naraku, he takes out his tetsusaiga and goes running towards Naraku and swings his sword but right before he is able to attack Naraku , something flashes by, making Inu Yasha stop. An arrow lands on the grassy floor. Inu Yasha's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
-Miroku : An arrow! -Sango&Shippo: Oh! -Naraku : Heheh. Have I introduced you to my new friend?  
  
Out of the dark shadows comes out the woman in her dark kimono. Her eyes looked and felt as cold as the winter breeze. Her evil grin could be seen. Inu Yasha and the others widen their eyes a little more in surprise.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome?! -Kagome : So, you are the famous Inu Yasha. Heheh. You look easy to kill. -Sango : Kagome?! Are you planning to kill Inu Yasha?! -Kagome : What did I just say you idiot? Ofcourse I am planning to kill Inu Yasha! -Miroku : Uuh. . I can tell that Kagome has really changed. -Kagome : Enough with the talking! I sha'll now kill you Inu Yasha! -Inu Yasha : Kagome, you don't know what you're doing! -Kagome : Ofcourse I do!  
  
Kagome jumps behind Inu Yasha and taps his shoulder. Inu Yasha turns around but before he could finish his turn Kagome punches his face.  
  
-Shippou : What's wrong with Kagome?! -Miroku : It looks like she has been brainwashed by Naraku. -Sango : I agree with Miroku. -Inu Yasha : Brainwashed by Naraku, huh? Well I think the brainwashing is getting pretty old. Kagome, return back to your senses!  
  
Kagome only starts attacking him with a couple of punches but, Inu Yasha starts blocking all of her attacks. Naraku vanishes into the forest leaving Kagome to her job.  
  
-Inu Yasha : What the hell is wrong with you?! -Kagome : I am going to kill you Inu Yasha!  
  
Kagome's eyes are filled with evil and hatred as well with desire to kill. Inu Yasha is very confused and does not know what to do. Should he attack her? He can't kill her, he wouldn't want to harm Kagome like that. Kagome jumps into the air and uses her spinning kick to hit Inu Yasha. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stare in surprise, they watch Kagome's excellent attacks and Inu Yasha dodiging them.  
  
-Miroku : Kagome's moves are astonishing. -Sango : Yeah. . .What should Inu Yasha do?  
  
Inu Yasha stands behind Kagome and grabs her neck just tight enough so she wouldn't escape.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome! What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Kagome tries to find a way to get out of his grasp.  
  
-Kagome : Trying to kill you! You stupid jackass!  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou and even Inu Yasha get shocked that Kagome cussed and all sweatdrop.  
  
-Miroku : Uuh. . was it just me or did Kagome just called Inu Yasha a jackass? -Sango : It didn't sound like her at all.  
  
Kagome manages to get out of Inu Yasha's arm and kicks him to the floor. Inu Yasha is lying on the floor, Kagome's strength and fighting technique was really impressing to him. Kagome starts walking towards him.  
  
-Sango : Be careful! -Miroku : Kagome stop!  
  
Kagome continued walking towards Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha is too injured to be able to get off the ground. Kagome pulls out her sword and grins. Miroku and the others start running towards Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
-Sango : Kagome! Stop!  
  
Kagome holds up her sword in a positioin whre she is about to attack Inu Yasha but she takes a loook in his eyes. Her hand with the sword starts to shake. Inu Yasha looks at her eyes and thinks, " Kagome. . .your struggling to kill me."  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome? -Kagome : Inu Yasha. . .No! I must follow Naraku's orders!  
  
She quickly begins to attack with her sword. Before Kagome is able to kill Inu Yasha, Sango tackles her, making her drop the sword. Sango slaps Kagome.  
  
-Sagno : Kagome! Snap out of it! -Kagome : Damn you! Quit getting in my way! Inu Yasha! I will kill you nexdt time. Anyone else who gets in my way, I sha'll kill as well!  
  
Kagome stands up, her ankle is still injured which makes her limp a bit. The cool crisp air starts blowing a little harder than it was before, Kagome vanishes.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome! -Sango : She vanished!  
  
Miroku and Shippou go to help Inu Yasha up. Inu Yasha is able to move a bit but his injuries are a bit serious.  
  
-Miroku : We may be able to get her next time. You know she has a weak spot. -Sango : Oh! You mean her injured ankle? -Inu Yasha : Her strenght was amazing. -Shippou : I can't believe Kagome cussed you out. -Miroku : Inu Yasha. -Inu Yasha : Huh? -Miroku : Kagome was struggling to kill you, wasn't she?  
  
Inu Yasha looks down seeing images in his head of Kagome struggling to attack him. He only nods his head in response to Miroku's question. " Kagome I wonder what you're doing right now...", Inu Yasha thinks to himself  
  
Kagome stands in front of a light blue lake. The cool crisp wind makes Kagome's hair fall loose. "Why?" "Why didn't I kill him?", She thinks. The image of Inu Yasha's golden warm eyes comes to her head. "I will kill you next time, Inu. . .Yasha." 


	3. Inu Yasha Saved By Someone!

Ch.3 Inu Yasha Saved By Someone!  
  
Kagome continues standing in front of the light blue lake. "Inu Yasha didn't even make an effort to attack me. . .I wonder why though. But then. . . Why did I struggle to kill him? Was it. . His eyes? My heart was. . Acting strangely but why?" These thoughts of Kagome's kept on going inside her head.  
Meanwhile Inu Yasha and the others are eating. Inu Yasha can't get the image of evil Kagome trying to kill him out of his head. Miroku, Sango and Shippo realize that Inu Yasha is deep in his thoughts.  
  
-Sango : I'm going to find some more wood for our fire. Would you like to accompany me, Miroku? -Miroku : Sure. -Shippou : I'll come too! -Inu Yasha : I'm going to go for a walk.  
  
The each to go mind their business. "Kagome,. . .will you actually try and kill me?", Kagome is all he could think about while walking. Suddenly Inu Yasha starts sniffing the air. He could smell the delicate fragrance of Kagome. Without thinking it over, Inu Yasha quickly goes running towards where this scent is coming from. Inu Yasha come sout of the forest and is a couple of feet away from Kagome. Kagome senses Inu Yasha's prescense and turns around to see him. Her eyes blinded by the power of evil, her strength growing much more each minute.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . . -Kagome : Heh. Inu Yasha. I see you have found me. Are you read for your death, Inu Yasha?! -Inu Yasha : Listen Kagome I don't know what the hell Naraku did to you so you can loose your memory but I will bring you back to your senses!  
  
Kagome gets a look of confusion when Inu Yasha mentions her memory.  
  
-Kagome : What?! -Inu Yasha : That's right! You heard me! Naraku washed every single memory that was you in your head! -Kagome : Nice lie, you fool. You can't just trick me.  
  
Kagome starts running towards Inu Yasha but Inu Yasha is much more quicker than Kagome. Inu Yasha remembers what Miroku had said earlier, "We may be able to get her next time. You know,she has a weak spot.", he then layed on the floor planning to trip Kagome. Kagome starts to fall down but INu Yasha quickly catches her. Kagome;s injury starts bothering her. She feels warm and save in his embrace even though Inu Yasha is her enemy.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . .don't you remember? Anything at all? -Kagome : Inu Yasha. . .let go of me you fool! -Inu Yasha : No Kagome! I won't let go of you! -Kagome : You chose Kikyo! I only remember you choosing your beloved Kikyo!  
  
Inu Yasha gasps.  
  
-Inu Yasha : You remember that?! How is it that you can't remember anything and you're telling me this?! -Kagome : I hate you! I hate you Inu Yasha! -Inu Yasha : Kagome snap out of it! -Kagome : I will kill you!  
  
Kagome runs towards Inu Yasha tackling him on the floor. Inu Yasha holds Kagome's wrists before she could hit him more. Miroku and Sango see the fighting couple. Before Miroku and Sango can get any closer to them Kagome shoots an arrow towards Miroku but Sango gets in the way and gets heart instead.  
  
-Miroku : Sango!  
  
Sango falls into Miroku's arms, Miroku catches the injured Sango and starts helping cure her. Kagome sees Miroku helping Sango. She furiously grabs another arrow and gets ready to attack.  
  
-Kagome : You are next, monk. -Inu Yasha : Kagome!  
  
Kagome gets close enough to kiling Miroku with her arrow but Inu Yasha tackles her, which makes the evil Kagome drop her weapon.  
  
-Miroku : What's up with the tackling? -Inu Yasha : Miroku! Go take Sango out of here! -Miroku : Yes ofcourse.  
  
Miroku carries Sango out of the field, while Kagome and Inu Yasha are left fighting.  
  
-Kagome : Ugh! This is getting old. I might as well finish you off now! Goodbye Inu Yasha! Kagome throws the arrow straight towards Inu Yasha. Before the arrow gets any closer to Inu Yasha someone passes by catching the arrow so quickly that no one can see their face. Both Kagome and Inu Yasha get a surprised look on their face. On the ground was a tall shadow of a person with long hair. Because of the darkness you could not see this persons face but, as it came closer you could start seeing his their clothes. Inu Yasha and Kagome wonder in surprise whom this person could be. When Inu Yasha and Kagome see this persons face they both gasped and were full of shock. 


	4. The Someone Whom Saved Inu Yasha

Ch. 4 The Someone Whom Saved Inu Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally I learn how to post my stories up! Well this is Chapter 4! Muwahahahaha!!! I am going to make you all wait a while for chapter five! Muwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! . . Okay anyways. . on to the story. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Inu Yasha : SESSHOUMARU?!?!  
  
-Sesshoumaru : That's right little brother. Don't think I saved you because I have feelings for you know, you half breed. I only saved you because it is my job to kill you. It is MY desire to kill you, Inu Yasha. And your lover, Kagome will NOT get in my way.  
  
-Kagome : Hahaha! You've got it all wrong Sesshoumaru! It will be ME whom will kill Inu Yasha!  
  
-Sesshoumaru : No it wont!  
  
-Kagome : Yes it will!  
  
-Sesshoumaru : No, it wont!  
  
-Kagome : Yes!  
  
-Sesshoumaru : No!  
  
-Kagome : Yes!  
  
-Sesshoumaru : No!  
  
-Kagome : Errr! Yes it wiiiiiiiiiiiill!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdrops and wonders how long these two will argue. Kagome pulls out her sword and starts running towards Sesshoumaru. Before Sesshoumaru gets stabbed he does a backflip and stands behind Kagome. Kagome gets angry and begins to turn around but before she does, Sesshoumaru punches Kagome. Inu Yasha runs towards Sesshoumaru making his tetsusaiga as powerful as ever.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome, get out of the way!  
  
Kagome senses a powerful attack, she slowly starts remembering. . .The Scar Of The Wind. .She quickly gets out of the way. The image of Sesshoumaru soon vanishes and only Inu Yasha stands with his powerfull sword. Inu Yasha's sword turns back to normal once again, he looks straight towards Kagome while putting his sword back up where it's supposed to be. Kagome looks back at him while thinking, "Why did he save me?". "I have been trying so hard to kill him and yet. . he still saves me?" Before Kagome even recognized it, Inu Yasha was standing right in front of her. Kagome slowly steps back forcing herself so hard not to look in his eyes. No matter how many times Kagome stepped back, Inu Yasha would still follow.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . .  
  
-Kagome : . . .  
  
Not one word could get out of her mouth, she turns and starts running blindly away from Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha immediately followed Kagome.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Come back here, Kagome!!  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha were now standing to where they first met. The tree where Inu Yasha was stuck and the well where Kagome had fallen were visible. Inu Yasha jumps towards Kagome and they both fall into the well, while Kagome is in his arms. Her evil eyes fad back to her regular warm eyes.  
  
-Kagome : . .Inu. . Yasha?  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. .  
  
-Kagome : Uuh. . .what's going on?  
  
-Inu Yasha : Huh?  
  
Inu Yasha then looks at Kagome and notices the change in her eyes. They were now in Kagome's era.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
e.e So what did you think? I know I know. . maybe there are a couple of spelling errors. . .my bad! I apologize for anything bad here! But hey! Practice makes perfect! And this is my first story! Please review! ^___^ I luv reading reviews! Muwahahaha! Okay this has been Adi with your chapter update. Thank you and have a good night, day or at whatever time you are reading this chapter. . .yeah. . . Sayonora!! :|:|:~^*Adi*^~:|:|:  
  
P.S.  
I didn't notice that chapter four is soo short. . Ah well it's only my first story so people better get a better life and just live with it! =P That goes to people whom flame others just for fun. . . ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ 


	5. Back To Kagome's Era

Ch. 5 Back To The Era Of Kagome  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Well again I apologize if this chapter is too short. e.e I tried my very best though!!! My creativity needs more. . creativity. . err whatever lol. Okay. . .now time for chapter five!!! Muwahahahahaha!!!!! ^__^ Well. . .this might seem like a sucky chapter. . but once again. . I tried. . .ANd I will try to do SO MUCH better on the next chapters!!! Okay now you can read chappie! ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha stand up the land of Kagome's era.  
  
-Kagome : What's going on? -Inu Yasha : Kagome, you mean. . you don't remember? -Kagome : Huh? Remember what? How did we. .? -Inu Yasha : You've been trying to kill me. -Kagome : Huh?!  
  
She gets surprised look on in her face while looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
-Kagome : I have?! -Inu Yasha : Do you remember that you ran away leaving us? -Kagome : Yes. . sorry -Inu Yasha : Why did you leave us?! -Kagome : My dream gave me a sign. . .If I am by you. .you. .you will -INu Yasha : Will? -Kagome : Die. -Inu Yasha : Die? -Kagome : You don't know how hard and difficult it was to leave you guys. .especially you. . .  
  
Kagome suddenly hugs Inu Yasha tightly, the surprised Inu Yasha hugs her back.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome, you've been trying to kill me. Don't you remember? -Kagome : Wha?! I have?! I can't remember! -Inu Yasha : Calm down. . .Maybe your grandfather might know what to do. We should go ask. -Kagome : Right.  
  
Both of them start walking towards Kagome's house. Kagome's family are all eating.  
  
-Kagome's Mom : Oh! Kagome! Inu Yasha! Hi dears. Please do sit and enjoy the dinner I made. -Kagome : Thanks mom. -Inu Yasha : Thanks . .ma'am.  
  
Kagome's grandfather and actually her whole family is sitting at the table eating ramen. Inu Yasha eats his delicious Ramen as fast as he would usually eat his favorite food. Kagome, tryiing to remember the last thing that happened in Inu Yasha's era, ate her meal slowly. Inu Yasha glanced over at Kagome and began to talk.  
  
-Inu Yasha : You, old man. -Grandpa : Yes? -Inu Yasha : I am not sure if I should trust you in this but- -Grandpa : You can trust me in anything! -Mom : Kagome, what's wrong?  
  
Kagome sighs.  
  
-Kagome : Well you see. . .I was away for a while.  
  
Inu Yasha gets tired of waiting and interupts Kagome and tells them everything.  
  
-Grandpa : Darn! You were so close to killing the demon!  
  
Inu Yasha shoots glares at him as does Kagome.  
  
-Grandpa : I mean. .heh. -Mom : So if you go back to the feudal era, you will try to kill your boyfriend?  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha blush brightly.  
  
-Kagome : He is not my boyfriend! -Mom : I see honey. I don't really know how tohelp. .I just hope everything will turn out allright. -Kagome : Thanks mom.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome go upstairs to Kagome's room. Kagome was deep in her thoughts thinking that the conversation didn't help (it sucks!!) Inu Yasha looks at her.  
  
-Inu Yasha : What are you doing? -Kagome : . . Oh, Huh?! -Inu Yasha : What are you doing? -Kagome : Going to my room. .? -Inu Yasha : Oh, so you sleep in the bathroom now? -Kagome : Huh??  
  
Souta sees where Kagome is going and listened to their conversation and laughs.  
  
-Souta : Hey sis. .didn't know you wanted to sleep in the bathroom. -Kagome : Ugh! I do not! I was just. . .making sure it was clean. -Souta :. . . -Inu Yasha : . . .  
  
Kagome sighs and goes to her room. Inu Yasha follows her.  
  
-Kagome : HOw many times have I tried to kill you? -Inu Yasha : Feh! That's not important. We have to figure out how to get yourself back to normal. -Kagome : Inu Yasha. . . -Inu Yasha : What? -Kagome : If I come very close to killing you. . .kill me instead.  
  
Inu Yasha gets a shocking look on his face.  
  
-Inu Yasha : What?! Why should I kill you?! -Kagome : I wan't you to live. .besides I only get in your way. I make you get confused with Kikyou and I. . don't wan't you to suffer anymore. -Inu Yasha : Don't be stupid! -Kagome : . .Just kill me. . -Inu Yasha : I'll kill Naraku but not you! Now let's go back to the feudal era and kick Naraku's ass! There must be a way to bringing you back again. You can't just give up! -Kagome : . . .Right. Let's go.  
  
Kagome packs up some usefull stuff and brings her backpack along. Both Inu Yasha and Kagome go down the well.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ P.S. Please review!!! ^__^ Heheheh. Arigatou. :|:|:~^*Adi*^~:|:|: 


	6. Dream

Ch. 6 Dream Of Inu Yasha  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
aaaah!!! I just now found out there is one episode of inu yasha sort of similar to my fanfic. . . except at the end Kagome doesn't turn evil. o.o; x.x Well here is chapter 6 for you all. . . . I tried sheesh! Ohies! And PLEASE review!!! Me luvs reading reviews!!! ^_^ Thank you all very very much whom do send me your reviews!!!  
  
~^Adi^~  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Naraku sits on an old dead tree while thinking of a way to hurt Inu Yasha really bad.  
  
-Naraku : He loves both Kikyo and Kagome. Heheheh. How pathetic.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome are now standing in front of the well in the feudal era. Kagome's warm eyes fade back to her icy cold eyes filled with hatred.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome?? -Kagome : I don't know what you just did to me but all I know is that I will kill you!  
  
Kagome grabs Inu Yasha's tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha's golden eyes widen in surprise. He wants to live but does not wish to hurt Kagome. How can he escape this mess? His feelings for Kagome are so complicated. Is she his friend or more than just a friend for him? The tetsusaiga Kagome is holding is one inc away from attacking Inu Yasha untill a familiar voice reaches Kagome's head, she drops the sword.  
  
-Kagome : Naraku? -Naraku : Come back to me. Do not kill Inu Yasha yet. For I have better plans. -Kagome : Yes, Lord Naraku -Inu Yasha : Kagome!!!  
  
Kagome begins to walk away but Inu Yasha follows.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome! Don't you remember that we just came back from your present time? -Kagome : Present, what?! Get out of here you half breed. -Inu Yasha : Half breed?!  
  
Kagome suddenly remembers one thing.  
  
-Kagome : Inu Yasha. . . -Inu Yasha : Kagome. . .  
  
Inu Yasha ets closer to Kagome while gazing into her eyes knowing that there must be some good in her.  
  
-Kagome : . .SIT!  
  
A sweatdrops appears on Inu Yasha's head while falling down.  
  
-Kagome : Now, why didn't I think of that earlier?  
  
She begins to walk away but Inu Yasha grabs her hand. Kagome felt some warmth in Inu Yasha's hand but furiously gets it loose.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . .you musn't listen to Naraku! He is only using you! He will kill you after he is done with you Ka- -Kagome : Shut up! You're lying! Naraku won't kill me!  
  
She then vanishes. Sango, Miroku and Shippou find Inu Yasha.  
  
-Miroku : Inu Yasha, you were fighting with Kagome were you not? -Inu Yasha : Grr. .yes. .When will Kagome understand that she is being used?!  
  
Suddenly a flea starts jumping on Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
-Sango : Myoga? -Myoga : Nice to see all you again! -Inu Yasha : Now what do you want?! -Myoga : I just want to tell you something. Obviously Kagome becomes at least a little warm hearted when Inu Yasha starts gazing in her eyes. -Shippou : Hey you're right!  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdrops and blushes. As usual he crosses his arms.  
  
-Inu Yasha : I do not gaze in her eyes like you are thinking! -Myoga : The only way I think of Kagome getting back to herself is by. . . -Sango : Love! -Miroku : Ofcourse! -Shippou : But . .they do love each other.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widen.  
  
Inu Yasha : Love? Have you all lost your minds?!  
  
Everybody sweatdrops while Inu Yasha is sitting down with his arms folded.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Feh!  
  
A couple of minutes later everyone falls asleep.  
  
*** The sound of Kagome's screams are heard by Inu Yasha's ears. Inu Yasha quickly goes running towards Kagome. Her sweet delicate scent helps Inu Yasha find her.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome!!  
  
Kagome is found wrapped around by a huge demon's hand looking very helpless.  
  
-Kagome : Inu Yasha. . . -Inu Yasha : It was Naraku wasn't it?! -Kagome : Err. . -Inu Yasha : Quit hurting her you demon! -Kagome : Inu Yasha. .fo-forget about m-me. -Inu Yasha : What?! -Kagome : Save Ki-Kikyo instead! -Inu Yasha : Kikyo?!  
  
The scene fades away as Inu Yasha wakes up.  
  
-Inu Yasha : It was only a stupid dream. .but why. .Naraku! I will kick his ass! ***  
  
-Sango : Hey Inu Yasha! Look it's Kagome's bicycle. -Inu Yasha : Yeah. . .I wonder how she uses this thing. -Miroku : Let's learn! -Shippou : Good idea!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END! LOL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HILLARIOUS!! XD!!! They're going to be trying to -  
  
Kagome : ADI!! SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE giving it away!! Adi : Oh. . sorry. .heheheh! Well stay tuned for the next update! And this has been Adi. . with your latest update. . chapter thingie! heheh! ^_^ Ja Ne!  
  
:|:|:~^*Adi*^~:|:|:  
  
__________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Kagome's Ownself Part 1

Kagome's Ownself Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ XD!!! Heheheheh. Well I will let you read now. . . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group is found looking at Kagome's bicycle.  
  
-Miroku : Inu Yasha, you sha'll try using this "bicycle" first. -Inu Yasha : Feh! This thing is easy to use.  
  
Inu Yasha looks at the bicycle and begins to get on the seat.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Feh! Eas-aah!  
  
Inu Yasha lost his balance and falls flat on the ground. Everyone else sweatdrops.  
  
-Miroku : I'll try! Heheh. I think what Kagome does is just sit herself on this seat and moves the paddles with her feet. -Inu Yasha : Feh! I'd like to see you try! You're ass is going to fall down too.  
  
By the time Inu Yasha finishes his speech Miroku is already seated in the bicycle seat.  
  
-Miroku : Yay! -Sango : . .Wow, you really did it! -Inu Yasha : Feh! He only managed to sit but can he use this thing? -Miroku : Hmph! Ofcourse I can!  
  
Miroku puts on a brave smile and bravely puts his feet on the paddle and by the time he almost gets to drive it, the bicycle falls down! Miroku's face is flat on the ground and the heavy bicycle is right on toop of the monk's head and body.  
  
-Miroku : Grrrrrrr. . . -Inu Yasha : I thought so. -Sango : I sha'll try now! -Miroku : But Sango! You will fall down and hurt your beautiful skin! -Inu Yasha : Feh! I would love to see this! -Shippou : I think Sango will be able to use this thing properly.  
  
Sango picks up the bicycle and managed to get on the seat. Inu Yasha, Miroku and Shippou quietly watch Sango anxiously waiting to see what will happen next. One of Sango's foot touches the paddle then the other foot touches the paddle. Soon Sango actually drives the bicycle. Everyone else is amazed.  
  
-Sango : Weeeeee!! This is fun! Now I know why Kagome loves to use this thing called bicycle!  
  
Everyone else is in shock.  
  
-Inu Yasha : B-b-bu- -Miroku : How did you manage to use that thing? -Sango : Easy! Balance! -INu Yasa, Miroku : . . . . -Sango : Heheh. . .actually Kagome taught me how to ride this bicycle not long ago.  
  
Everyone else does an anime fall down. Miroku walks towards Sango, he gently kneels down and holds her hand. Inu Yasha, Myoga, and Shippou just wait for something a perverted monk would do. Sango blushes and gets a little nervous. Miroku gazes deeper in Sango's eyes.  
  
-Miroku : Sango will you. . .  
  
Everyone's eyes widen and they anxiously wait for Miroku's next words.  
  
-Miroku : . .teach me how to drive a bicycle? -Sango : OFCOURSE!!!  
  
Sango sighs in releif and Miroku puts a huge happy smile across his face while Shippou and Inu Yasha sweatdrop. Suddenly Inu Yasha smells Kagome's scent.  
  
-Sango : Is something the matter Inu Yasha? -Inu Yasha : Kagome. . . -Miroku : She is near isn't she? -Inu Yasha : Yeah.  
  
They continue to follow Kagome's scent. The scent stops at a tree. Kagome is sitting on the top of a tree while eating an apple.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome!  
  
Kagome spits out an apple seed.  
  
-Kagome : Now what do you want? -Inu Yasha : I want to talk to you! Now get down here or else! -Kagome : Oooh. Inu asha wants me to go down there or else. I am so scared! -Miroku : Kagome please do what Inu Yasha says to do. -Sango : Kagome! Please! Listen to us! -Kagome : Go away. Either that or hand over the jewel shards! -Sango : Kagome! -Inu Yasha : Sango. . let me speak to her please. -Sango : As you wish Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou go somewhere else, but stay close to the place where Inu Yasha and Kagome are just in case.  
Inu Yasha jumps up on the tree where Kagome is eating her apple and sits by her.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . .why will you not return to your ownself? -Kagome : Ownself? Psh! Don't make me laugh!  
  
Kagome is about to take another bite into her apple but Inu Yasha catches her wrist before she does so.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Don't you remember? You've shed tears for me before. You've cried for me. -Kagome : I have not you liar. Why would I shed tears for someone whom doesn't love me? Besides your lover is Kikyou, remember?  
  
Inu Yasha starts to think about what Kagome has been saying, "She only remembers her painful memories. Only the darkness of her heart speaks. ."  
  
-Kagome : Will you now please let go of my hand?! -Inu Yasha : Never!! -Kagome : Huh?! -Inu Yasha : I will never let go!  
  
Inu Yasha embraces Kagome, both of their hearts begin to pound even faster than normal.  
  
-Kagome : Inu Yasha. . . -Inu Yasha : I. . lo-  
  
Before Inu Yasha could finish speaking a demon stabs Kagome with his sword. Kagome gasps during the attack.  
  
-Kagome : I-I-Inu. . -Inu Yasha : Kagome!!  
  
The demon picks up Kagome and wraps his arm around Kagome's neck, as if he is going to choke her. Drops of blood fall down from Kagome's clothes on to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ^-^; Sorry but I will continue torturing you to wait! Muwahahahahaha!!! I'm evil! Evil I tell you!!!! Muwahahahahahaha!!! Oh! Meanwhile you wait. Check out my friend Erika's story. That is her first fanfiction and MOTIVATE HER TO WRITE!!!! PLEEEEASE!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER THREE!!!! Her pen name is : Eri-san or her story is : Lost Soul. Thank you!!!! Bye bye! 


	8. Kagome's Ownself Part 2

Ch. 8 Kagome's Own Self, Part 2 

-Kagome : Last time on Inu Yasha!

-Adi : Uuuh. . . Actually Kagome I don't make you say that in my story. Heh. ^-^;

-Kagome : Oops err Sorry!

-Adi : Heh, I apologize for Kagome's mistake. . .Anyway!! On to the story!

____________________________________________________________________________________

The sky's sun was almost setting down. Inu Yasha has to do something before the night of the new moon begins! The demon still held Kagome in his arms.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome!! Let her go you bastard!

-Demon : Me? Let this delicious meal of mine go? Heh! I don't think so!

-Kagome : Inu Yasha. . . Err fo-forge-get about me.

Kagome's serious injury gave Kagome a difficult time to talk. She struggles to talk and her eyes do not have that usual shining on her anymore

-Inu Yasha : Forget about you?!

-Kagome : Save yourself. .

-Demon : Shut up you wench!

The demon punches Kagome's face.

-Inu Yasha : Don't you dare hit her again!!

-Demon : I can hit her as many times as I want!

The evil demon throws Kagome to a river nearby.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome!

Inu Yasha runs and jumps towards Kagome to catch her. The demon gets ready to attack both Inu Yasha and Kagome but Sango's boomerang is able to hit his head. Miroku runs towards the demon while getting his attack ready.

-Miroku : If you hurt anyone I will suck you in my wind tunnel!

-Demon : Heh! Whatever!

The demon throws blue flames of fire towards Sango and Miroku. Shippou and Kilala are able to protect them. Meanwhile Inu Yasha manages to catch Kagome.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome! Can you hear me?!

-Kagome : I-Inu . . INU YASHA!!

Kagome sees the demon about to attack Inu Yasha and she pushes him out of the way. The burning flames instead go towards Kagome and hurts her.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome!!

The demon walks towards Kagome and Inu Yasha looking at them both.

-Demon : Now is the time of your death!

-Inu Yasha : I don't think so! Sango take Kagome out of here!

Sango nods and quickly takes Kagome away from danger. Inu Yasha takes out his tetsusaiga and gets ready to fight.

-Inu Yasha : Now you will wish you never touched Kagome you bastard!

The demon throws his powerful flames but Inu Yasha successfully dodges the attacks.

-Inu Yasha : Is that all you got?! Feh! You're a weak one!

Inu Yasha uses tetsusaiga's ultimate attack, "Scar of the Wind". As it is being attacked the demon gets surprised and helpless.

-Miroku : I believe you did defeat him.

- Inu Yasha : Yeah.

He puts his tetsusaiga back up and begins to walk. Sango tries to wake up Kagome but is unsuccessful . Inu Yasha and Miroku appear in front of the two maidens. Inu Yasha looks at the injured Kagome. Miroku picks up Kagome's backpack and Sango carries her bicycle.

-Miroku : She's unconscious but this first aid treatment will help surely.

-Inu Yasha : Yeah. .let's go.

-Sango : Kay.

Shippou rides on Miroku's shoulder and Kilala rides in Kagome's bicycle basket while Sango rides Kagome's bicycle. Inu Yasha carries Kagome in his arms.

-Shippou : Hopefully Kagome will feel better and return back to normal.

-Miroku : Yes Shippou we must have faith.

-Shippou : Right. How long do you think Kagome will be asleep.

-Miroku : I have no idea.

The group arrive at their village.

Inu Yasha carefully lies Kagome down on the ground. Meanwhile in Kagome's dream, Naraku speaks to her . Her dream seems to be only a light color of dull blue. She sees Naraku and follows his orders.

-Naraku : Kagome, you will pretend to be on Inu Yasha's side. This will be one way for you to bring me the shards of the shikon jewel. Understood?

-Kagome : Yes Lord Naraku.

Naraku grins evilly. The image of the dream slowly begins to fade away. Kagome's eyes slowly open, at first her sight is blurry and then fades to a clear image. She sees Inu Yasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome?

-Kagome : Inu Yasha! Kaede! Shippou! Miroku and Sango! 

Kagome smiles happily and hugs Inu Yasha. Everyone is surprised but get very happy and excited. Kagome thinks, "Gullible fools, I will steal the shards of the Shikon Jewel." 

-Kagome : Ow! 

Kagome's injury in her waist was really bothering her and she struggled to move. Sango gladly helped Kagome lay back down. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded, knowing that they should let Kagome and Inu Yasha have a moment of their own. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede left the two alone. Kagome remained lying down and Inu Yasha sat down by her side.

-Kagome : Inu Yasha. .

-Inu Yasha : Yes, Kagome? 

-Kagome : I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've tried killing you all so many times. .. I'm sorry.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome, why didn't you just tell us what you felt before you left??

-Kagome : I was. . .afraid. . .

-Inu Yasha : Afraid? Feh! Naraku cant do anything to me or you! Now you lose hope in me?!

-Kagome : No. .I just . .wasn't thinking it over I don't think I was even thinking at all. . . Forgive me Inu Yasha.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome. . 

Before Inu Yasha could say anything else Kagome fell asleep. This reminded him of the time they were being attacked by the spider heads. The day slowly fades to night.


	9. Kouga Interrupts

Ch. 9 Kouga Interrupts

The sun slowly arises, Inu Yasha and the group wake up being ready for a new 

day. Kagome sits up, she begins to think of Naraku's orders. The sky looks dark 

even though it was daytime. The wind blew harder than usual. She stands up and 

goes outside not caring what the weather is like. The rest of the group were 

still sleeping inside of the little village house. Kagome sits on a rock beside 

a blue violent flowing river.

-Kagome : Just like this river. . .my love for him keeps flowing…

Drops of icy rain slowly begin to fall down on the Earth rapidly. "Love for him 

keeps flowing.", Inu Yasha hears Kagome's voice and reckons she is outside.

The raindrops keep slipping slowly down Kagome's face. A red cloth covers 

Kagome's head. Kagome has a dumbfounded face.

-Kagome : Huh?

Inu Yasha sits beside her.

-Kagome : Oh. Inu Yasha. Thanks.

-Inu Yasha : You know, lately you haven't been acting yourself. What's wrong?

"I have to kill you.", the thoughts ran through her mind.

-Kagome : Nothing. . .

-Inu Yasha : Feh! I know there is something wrong with you! Now say it!

-Kagome : Nothing!!

-Inu Yasha : Ever since Naraku kidnapped you, you haven't been able to look at 

my eyes. Why is that?!

-Kagome : Nothing! Nothing! No!

Inu Yasha stays silent for a moment while Kagome cries and puts her head down. 

"You are my enemy." are the dark words that rush through Kagome's mind.

-Inu Yasha : Don't cry!

-Kagome : I'm not crying! I'm putting my head down! I'm leaving too!

Kagome begins to walk away but Inu Yasha's hand automatically grasps Kagome's 

wrist and pulls her close to him. Both of them get confused for a little while, 

Inu Yasha doesn't know how he just all of a sudden did that and Kagome wonders 

why he did it. Both start gazing deeper into each other's eyes. The river flows 

faster as the storm gets more violent but neither of them seem to mind.

Shippou walks by and catches a glimpse of this scene. Inu Yasha nor Kagome 

seemed to notice. The little fox demon went running to Sango and Miroku.

-Shippou : Hey, you guys! Come here! Come here!

-Sango : What's wrong is there a demon we must fight?!

-Shippou : No! Just come! I'll tell you on the way!

-Miroku&Sango : . . .

They both quickly follow Shippou. They begin to talk while running.

-Miroku : So. .what is it we're after again?

-Shippou : It looks like Kagome and Inu Yasha are about to kiss!

Miroku and Sango gasp and run a little faster. They all stop behind a bush 

spying on the two lovers. The three whisper to each other.

-Shippou : Won't Inu Yasha sense us?

-Miroku : Nah, he's too busy concentrating.

Sango&Shippou : Concentrating?

-Miroku : Yeah to-

Sango covers Miroku's mouth and signals him to stay quiet and she points to Inu Yasha and Kagome. The three stay quiet, spying behind. 

Inu Yasha's hand runs through Kagome's wet hair. Kagome feels safe in his sweet 

embrace. Inu Yasha's lips are one centimeter away from Kagome's lips. The three

spy's eyes widen and wait anxiously for something to happen. 

A tornado looking image gets closer and closer to the couple at an incredible speed. Sango, 

Miroku, and Shippou continue looking at them without even noticing the tornado 

image thing. This "thing" pushes Inu Yasha, making Inu Yasha and Kagome fall 

down in the river.

-Sango,Miroku and Shippou : Nooooo!!!!

-Sango : They were so close!

-Miroku : Ugh!

-Shippou : It's all Kouga's fault!

Inu Yasha and Kagome swim towards shore. Inu Yasha has an angry expression across 

his face. Kagome just has a "I-wonder-what-happened' expression across her face. 

They both reach land and stand up. 

-Inu Yasha : What'd you do that for?!

-Kouga : Kagome, is MY woman!

Kagome has no clue who Kouga is. She can barely remember any happy memory with 

Inu Yasha. She definitely could not remember this young man.

-Kagome : Who are you?!

Kouga and actually everyone gets surprised at Kagome's question.

-Kouga : Huh?!?!?!

-Inu Yasha : You don't know?

-Kagome : . . .Umm. .I-I bumped my head . .err ow my head.

Everyone looks at Kagome curiously.

"Damn. I've got the jewel shards at least. .but now what? Who is this guy? Do I 

know him?" , she thinks.

-Kouga : What's wrong Kagome?? Don't you remember me??

Naraku telepaths, "You have some of the jewel shards at least. We will take care of Kouga's jewel shards later. In the meantime return!."

-Inu Yasha and Kouga : Kagome!

-Kagome : Inu . . .

She shakes her head being sort of bothered at herself, because she responded so weakly. She begins to talk firmly. She pulls out the small glass container of the jewel shards.

-Kagome : Inu Yasha, I thank you for handing these over and, falling for my plan.

-Kouga : Idiot! How could you?! How?! What's wrong with her anyway?!

-Inu Yasha : Shut up you wolf! Kagome, please hand over the jewels.

Kagome slowly steps back. Her heart and mind have strong different messages. Her head, only filled with bad memories and her heart, a deep strong feeling for Inu Yasha. "Hurry up and come back!", telepaths Naraku.

-Sango : Kagome?

Kagome looks at Inu Yasha struggling not to show any feelings. A crystal clear teardrop runs down her face. Inu Yasha caught a glimpse of that.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome!!

She then vanishes along with the jewel shards. The storm doesn't seem to stop. The sky turns darker and darker, it's more like silver than a light blue sky The Inu Yasha group and Kouga are seen standing in confusion.

~* *~

Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY UPDATING TOOK FOREVER! My iMac was. . Well sick for about *counts* November December January. .three months. . .and this last month. . I was lazy. . .sry. But I am updating every now and then! 

The Kawaii Ninja Goddess Adi! ^__^ Tah!


	10. Kikyou's Appearance

Ch. 10 Kikyou's Appearance 

Kagome reaches toe dark place filled with silence never heard before. Naraku steps forward. 

-Naraku : Finally. Heheheh. I now shall have the power of the jewel shards.

~Meanwhile~

Kouga looks straight at Inu Yasha and walks towards him.

-Kouga : What did you do to my Kagome?!

-Inu Yasha : YOUR Kagome?!?! Says who?! She isn't your woman! And I didn't do anything to her!

-Kouga : Kagome is MY woman, says I!

-Inu Yasha : No she isn't!

-Kouga : She is too! You insolent puppy you!

-Inu Yasha : ._. You dumb wolf! You're such a coward! Always running away when you sense danger!!

Kouga and Inu Yasha glare at each other and are in their fighting position. Thankfully Miroku gets in between them to stop their fighting. 

-Sango : Inu Yasha, Kouga do you guys not think we are here wasting time fighting with each other, instead of going after Kagome?

-Inu Yasha : All right, lets go.

-Kouga : Grrr. .What is wrong with my Kagome anyway?

Inu Yasha keeps his anger inside of him. The "My Kagome" part in his sentence were getting on his last nerves. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou could easily notice what anger Inu Yasha was feeling.

-Sango : Well you see it's sort of a long story….

The Inu Yasha gang and Kouga are talking while walking through the deepest parts of the forest. The sky still seemed to be silver but the rain that fell violently began to be falling at a pace that was not so slow but neither too fast. The wind seemed to stop blowing for a little while. In the air Inu Yasha could smell Kagome's sweet delicate aroma.

-Inu Yasha : She's near.

-Kouga : Good. Now I will be able to save my beloved Kagome.

Inu Yasha once again gets annoyed with this sentence.

-Inu Yasha : Shut up! She ain't your woman!

-Kouga : She is too!

The rest of the Inu Yasha group sweat drop knowing that none of them will ever agree to each other. Suddenly Inu Yasha jumps towards the direction where Naraku and Kagome are.

-Sango : Kirara!

Kirara transforms into his/her (??) it's. . powerful self and lets Sango and Miroku ride on him/her (??) The whole group follow Inu Yasha and re prepared for the battle that awaits them.

-Naraku : Kagome, hand over the jewels.

Kagome steps back a little. Even though there exists darkness in her heart she realizes that there is something wrong about this. "My head, full of dark memories. .but my heart. . A feeling that I - words cant describe it.", she thinks while forgetting that Naraku asked her to give him the jewels.

-Naraku : Kagome?

She then stops thinking about her feelings and decides to ask Naraku. . .

-Kagome : Naraku, may I ask, what will be of me once I give you the jewels?\

-Naraku : I promise you all this land and territory. All the riches that you can hold in your hands. And all the power you desire.

Kagome looks straight into Naraku's eyes while holding the bottle of jewel shards tightly. Something was telling her that handing over the jewel shards will bring strong trouble. She reads Naraku's eyes, his eyes give her the same message. She takes another step back.

-Kagome : You are only saying that in vain.

Naraku's eyes widen a bit.

-Naraku : You are afraid now? Hand over the jewels now or I will slaughter you!

-Kagome : I wont give you anything!

Naraku begins to walk towards Kagome. He gently puts Kagome's dark hair aside and whispers behind her in her ear.

-Naraku : You promise me the jewel shards and. . .I promise you your memory back. . .and Inu Yasha. .

She turns around to see Naraku but by then his hands are firmly grasping Kagome's neck. Kagome's hands try to get Naraku's grasp loose. "I know I might die but I also know if I give him the jewels. .everything will come to an end. .but. .I would rather sacrifice myself than to. . Let everything be gone." Kagome slowly gives up her life. Naraku continues choking her.

-Inu Yasha : Kagome!! Let go of her you bastard!!

Inu Yasha swings his powerful tetsusaiga towards Naraku. The evil half demon gets out of the way. There was an icy breeze that blew across the forest. The rain transformed to white sparkling snowflakes.

-Kagome : I-Inu *cough cough* Inu Yasha. .catch!!

She throws the jewel shards towards Inu Yasha and he successfully catches the bottle.

-Naraku : You damn wench!

Naraku slaps Kagome making her face turn around.

-Inu Yasha : Bastard!

-Kouga : Don't you dare hurt MY Kagome again!

Naraku, while still grabbing Kagome, now by her wrist, calls his poisonous wasps. All of his demons arrive along with wasps. Sango uses her boomerang to attack most of the demons near her. Miroku is only able to use his staff, he hits one demon behind him and then the one in front of him. One demon beside Miroku gets ready to attack but is hit by Sango's boomerang.

-Miroku : Thanks! You deserve a reward.

He gropes Sango. Sango has a deep ruby blush across her face and sweat drops. Miroku just got on her last nerve and she bumps him on the head with her heavy boomerang. Miroku's head grows a big bump on it and he falls.

-Miroku : You're . . . Welcome. . .ow.

-Sango : Enough fooling around!

Every demon was beaten up by Kouga and the Inu Yasha team. Kagome is still stuck in Naraku's grasp. Naraku grins evily while still holding Kagome tightly.

-Naraku : I've a surprise for you Inu Yasha . .

-Everyone : ?!?!?!

-Inu Yasha : Now what?!

-Naraku : Heheheh. Kikyou. . .

-Inu Yasha : K-Kikyou?!

-Sango : Oh no. . .

-Miroku : This . . .is not going to be good.

-Kouga : ? 

-Shippou : What do you think is going to happen?!

-Miroku : We not yet know but, we must have faith. . .

Kagura comes out holding Kikyou by her hair out into the icy cold forest. The ground was completely covered by snow. Since her hands are trapped Kagome decides to kick Naraku in the knee but accidentally aimed in his private.

-Kagome : Ooops!!

-Naraku : Aaargh! (he bends over in pain)

-Miroku : . . .Nice aim.

Kagome takes this opportunity to get away from Naraku but he quickly grabs her wrist again and pulls her back against him. Kagura also grabs Kikyou's wrist and has her back against herself. Both of the evil beings hold a sword to each maiden's neck.

-Naraku : Now . . . Err . .ow Inu Yasha. I will let you decide. But you only have a limited time to choose.

-Inu Yasha : ?

-Naraku : Will it be Kagome.

Naraku holds the sword closer to Kagome's neck.

-Naraku : Or will it be Kikyou?

Kagura grins evilly and also holds the sword closer to Kikyou's neck.

-Naraku : If you save one of them. . .the other one has to die. Heheh.

The whole group gets ready to fight Naraku. Inu Yasha looks at each damsel in distress with anger in his eyes.


	11. Kikyou or Kagome?

Sango throws her boomerang towards Naraku, but Naraku blocks it and Sango is attacked by her own weapon. Naraku holds the sword  
  
e to watch Inu Yasha suffer anymore. He loves Kikyo, I was. . I was only an intruder. I got in their way. . .I'm sorry. . I'm sorry Inu Yasha. . I love you. Forgive me.' Kagome thought to herself. "Forgive me. . .Inu Yasha. I love you!", Kagome yells out loud, and holds Naraku's hand and pulls the sword towards her neck.  
The group freeze in shock but Inu Yasha reaches for Kagome and pulls her out of the way, instead the sword goes right through Naraku's throat. Kagura slaughters Kikyou then realizes Naraku's doing. Kagura's eyes widen, then a grin spreads across her face. "Kikyou!", Inu Yasha yells out. Kikyou lied dead on the floor covered full of dark red gore.  
Naraku's throat was injured wasn't harmful enough to kill him. Inu Yasha grabs his Tetsusaiga and prepares for battle. "Naraku! I sha'll avange Kikyou's death and Kagome's suffering! Your time to go has arrived!!!", Inu Yasha furiously yells out and swings his tetsusaiga towards Naraku.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou run towards Kagoome. -Shippou : Kagome!! -Sango&Miroku : ARe you allright? -Kagome : Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. We have to help Inu Yasha defeat Naraku! -Miroku : Right.  
  
Sango ran towards Kagura and aimed her boomerang at her. Kagura got hit easily. Miroku raised his right hand and used his wind tunnel. Kagura used all her strength of wind to avoid Miroku's wind tunnel.  
  
-Kagura : Hahahaha! Monk, you will not be able to defeat me! -Miroku : Want to bet?!  
  
Miroku's wind tunnel was able to suck in Kagura's wind and along with her wind, also her ownself.  
  
-Kagura : Noooooo!!!!  
  
Kouga ran towards Naraku and used his martial arts ability.  
  
-Inu Yasha : YOU! You fool! Get out of the way you damn wolf! -Kouga : Naraku must pay for putting Kagome in such danger!  
  
Kagome sighs. It was time she helped out in the fight too. She quickly grabbed her bow and arrow. Kouga threw a couple of kicks and punches to the evil Naraku. Sango threw her boomeraing, and Shippou used his fox fire attack. Miroku attacked Naraku with his staff. And. . Inu Yasha. . and Kagome. . they were both ready! Finally! The day had come! The day in which they would defeat the most horrifying vilian of all, Naraku! Inu Yasha smirked. -Inu Yasha : Your day. . -Kagome : Has come.  
Kagome grabbed on to the arrow very aware of her aim. She stood strong and tall. Kagome seemed a lot more like a fighter this time. The blue aura shined around her, she aimed the arrow towards Naraku and shot a perfect aim through his heart. Inu Yasha ran towards Naraku with his powerful sword, Tetsusaiga, ready to slaughter the evil being. The sound of battle took over the dark silent place. The powerful lights from the attacks were the only light in the dark forest.  
  
-Inu Yasha : DIE!!!  
  
Inu Yasha swung the tetsusaiga with a lot of strength that was left in him.  
  
-Inu Yasha : Feel the power of my tetsusaiga! WIND SCAR!!!  
  
The wind blew making everyone's hair fly along with the strong winds, finally the scar was visible. Inu Yasha smiled and swung the sword right through it. Naraku's eyes widened in pain. Naraku yelled in pain, until finally! Naraku dies! He falls right into the ground with blood dripping all over him. This was it! This, the end of Naraku! Kikyou's body faded into ashes, and vanished in the wind that carried it.  
Kohaku appeared in front of Sango, healthy and strong. Miroku's wind tunnel dissapeared from his hand. Shippou laughed in much happiness. They're wishes had been granted.  
Kagome stood alone, not bothering to pull hair back that got in her way due to the wind. Kagome was happy that Naraku was deafeatedm, but one thing bothered her. Kagome started to walk her way towards the well but something caught her hand.  
  
-Kagome : Inu Yasha. . .? Let go. . -Inu Yasha : I told you. .I will never let go. -Kagome : Huh? -Inu Yasha : I will never let go. I've told you before. Kagome. . .  
  
Inu Yasha gazed deeply into Kagome's eyes  
  
-Inu Yasha : I'm sorry I made you go through so much suffering. I was an idiot. -Kagome : I understand why. . . Kikyo was your love. . you loved her. . -Inu Yasha : Kagome. .I will never let go. .  
  
Inu Yasha gazed deeply into Kagome's eyes and gently bent down to give her such passionate kiss.  
The night. . .it slept.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Sorry it took soooooo looong! I've been soo busy and sometimes when I'm not I Just lose my creativity! x.x By the way visit my bloggy Oh! And I might just be putting up a Sailor Moon fic soon! Remember. . . I'm a beginner at this so dont flame me too much! This was my first fanfic ever! x.x I thank all the people that posted up their nice reviews, thank you! tears in her eyes sniff sniff It's what kept me going on! n.n! 


End file.
